The next Generation Of evil: Team Cyclones story
by mesiagamer
Summary: This follows the unlikely but effective team of Tails Espio and Rouge as they track down the black and blue blurs and find the main base of the true Mastermind behind the revival of Mehiles in his new robotic form as they find out things about themselves, each other, and there connections (miner Esuge my own pairing, just try it) (Read The next Generation of evil first.) Please R
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week sense teams Amy and the Old chaotic have gone looking for the chaos emeralds. Sonic has been stuck in bed with his broken leg complaining and even trying to sneak off several times keeping Tails busy. When Tails is not keeping Sonic in bed he's working on the tornado and his arm canon that he got in his most recent adventure. Shadow hasn't gotten any better he has had the same look on his face the entire time he hasn't slept or eaten the entire time but has survived thanks to being the Ultimate life form. Rouge every now and again comes in and check's up on him, but other than that is on communications and keeping track of the others. Espio is the only one not being kept busy, all he does all day besides sleeping and eating is meditating and guarding the front door and for some reason it bothers Rouge who tries to get him to talk. Rouge: Hay Espio you've been sitting out here all day come in and play a game or something. Espio just sits there and mediates not even acknowledging her. Rouge: Come on you can't be so reclusive not even Shadow is this quiet. She waits little longer and when he doesn't move she gets a little annoyed. Rouge: Fine be that way don't expect me to bring out lunch today! When Rouge goes back in Espio grabs the box next to him that is full of rice balls and bites down on one. Back inside tails is working on an emerald tracker but this one is a darker color from the others Rouge walks to see what tails is up to. Rouge: Looks like you lost your edge just making a clock. Tails doesn't respond to the comment and keeps working. Rouge: come on little… Tails: Go bug Sonic I'm busy. Rouge: (Annoyed) OK fine I will your no fun anyway. Rouge storms of to the stairs to find the door at the top locked. She comes back down to tell Tails what's going on. Rouge: Say is the door supposed to be locked? Tails: no it's… oh no, Sonic not again! Tails runs up stairs and unlocks the door and runs in, meanwhile Rouge looks at the work bench and sees the emerald tracker and the chaos emerald right there. She reaches for it but hears Tails voice right outside she walks out and sees Sonic dangling from Tails arm struggling to get out and Espio is watching the entire thing. Sonic: (Screaming) COMEONTAILSOLDBUDDYLETMEDOWNIJUSTWANTONERUNPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! Tails: No Sonic your injured and you need to rest! Rouge: Wow even with an injured leg the blue blur can't sit still. Espio: Tails bring him down I can keep him in bed for a bit. The 3 are shocked at Espio's first words in a week but the shock whereas of as Tails brings his best friend down and Espio delivers a couple of small punches to Sonic's upper legs and arms. Espio: Put him down that should prevent him from running away. Tails drops Sonic and he can't move his arms and legs. Sonic: what's going on? Espio: It's called chi blocking by striking certain points on your body I can paralyzes you without any real harm done to you. Sonic: Great. Tails: Come on buddy its back to bed. Sonic groans as Tails drags the limp speed demon up the stairs. Rouge looks at Espio shocked at what she just saw. Rouge: Where did you learn that? I don't remember you ever knowing that before. Espio: It's called having free time and reading the instructions not like you read anything. Rouge gets annoyed that Espio is getting under her skin. Rouge: Are you saying I'm Illiterate. Espio: When was the last time you read something, and G.U.N. files, magazines, and news print doesn't count. Rouge become speech less at what Espio says for the first time in her life. Espio: That's what I thought now if you'll excuse me I have to meditate again. Espio gets ready to return to his spot when there's a crash. Rouge: what was that? Espio: Don't know but we better keep our guard up. In the dust a pair of purple eyes stares back at the two new team mates. (End chapter 1) 


	2. Chapter 2 Mephiles new power

A dust cloud clears and Mephiles appears from it unharmed. Tails runs out to see what happened and all three are shock by what they see.

Espio: Whats a Shadow android of a newer model.

Tails looks in to the optics of the robot he sees a flash of a creature that has the same look in his eyes and becomes terrified for a moment.

Tails: MEPHILES!

Mephiles: so you remember me as well I guess that means theret know I just do but know one thing.

He points at Mephiles.

Tails: Hes licking the blade then gets in to his own fighting stance.

Mephiles: Prepare to DIE.

Mephiles charges right at Espio who doges and toss several kunai that Mephiles blocks with his arms. Whale hes only scuffed.

Espio: What the!

Mephiles: Its a blur of red white and purple with Mephiles right below.

Tails: Give it everything you got!

Then all of a sudden a barrage of ring bombs, kunai, shrunken, and laser blast, coming from above raining down on Mephiles and leaving a cloud of smoke. The 3 land in front of the smoke cloud and see that robot beaten up but still standing like nothing happened.

Mephiles: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha thatre not even worth it.

The team is shock to see him still standing after all that.

Espio: It cans it going to take to stop him?!

Tails: I don

Tails sees another image of Mephiles and his wave of fear and confusion comes right at him and he collapse on the ground hugging his head.

Tails: No please leave him alone.

Espio and Rouge: Tails!

Mephiles sees this and takes his chance and takes to the sky right above them. He holds his hands above his head and dark electricity is charged in to his hands. The 2 that are still sane look up and see the robot ready to take the 3 down with a single shot.

Mephiles: THIS IS MY POWER TIME TO FACE YOUR END! DARK LIGHTNING!

Mephiles: brings forth his power and strikes down with all his might the attack comes close but at the last minute Tails pulls out his shield generator and his radar like device and blocks the attack. All Mephiles sees is smoke and dust. Satisfied with his work he warps away. When he leaves the dust clears and the 3 are fine Espio and Rouge are in a bit of shock not at the attack but at Tails who is standing like he was before.

Rouge: Now what the heck was that?

Tails: Lets head inside first.

Espio: Alright you can explains...

The 2 turn towards the house leaving the fox completely confused.

Tails: Whatm missing.

Rouge: There was a big fight out here and theres gone too.

Tails falls to the round in regret and Rouge is shocked her G.U.N teammate is gone.

(End chapter 2)

* * *

Here it is the next chapter. Please people Review these I'm feeling discouraged about this and my other stories I know people are reading them and to all of you thanks but please review I need to know how my stories are doing. sorry its short by the way


End file.
